


The Hira’a Matriarch

by Young_Leaf



Series: ATLA AU’s [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe- Módào Zǔshī Fusion, F/F, I killed Hakoda and I am sorry, I killed Ozai and I am NOT EVER going to be sorry, In which Kya and Ursa are single moms struggling to keep their chaotic children in line, Kids are good matchmakers, No Beta, Pre-Relationship, Taking down the patriarchy, These women are going to do it someday, Ursa is a good mother here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf
Summary: Kya, a roaming rouge cultivator and single Mother to two, meets the ‘fearsome’ Hira’a Matriarch, murderer of deceased Sect Leader Ozai, creator of demonic cultivation and her ‘disciples’
Relationships: Kya/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: ATLA AU’s [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Hira’a Matriarch

When Kya stopped in Hira’a for a short while with her children, the last person she expected to meet in the streets was the infamous demonic cultivator, murderer of Ozai and the Founder of Diabolism herself, Ursa, formerly of the Fire Sect, and her two disciples, who were apparently not terrifying monsters who wrecked havoc, but two children not even over the age of nine.

Well the girl was very much into causing trouble and mischief, but she was a four year old, and Kya, having son around the same age, wasn’t surprised.

The last thing she also expected to do, was to strike up a conversation with said woman and accept an invitation to lunch with her.

And that was how she found herself in her current predicament. Sitting in an inn and having lunch with the Hira’a Matriarch, and her very ‘evil’ children.

Sokka and Azula (The Matriarchs Daughter) hit it off immediately, the girl boasting about her skill in playing the _dizi_ (Which was really just slobbering all over it, if the look on the Matriarchs face was anything to go by), while her son, who had never seen anyone play a _dizi_ before, nodded and reciprocated by bragging about his skill with swords (Which was just really hitting stuff and people with a stick). Katara, the angel, was sitting quietly and sipping on her soup, while Zuko (The Matriarchs Son), was sitting close to his Mother, looking at his soup and then at his Mother.

”Mama!” He piped up suddenly. Ursa turned to her son, who immediately took a spoonful of soup and to feed her. Ursa bent down, drank it and rubbed his hair. “So the lessons on filial piety have been understood, huh? Good!”

Azula, who heard this, immediately came dashing back, and tried to feed her Mother soup from her own bowl, claiming she could do it better than her ‘Dum-Dum Brother’. The aforementioned person, glared in response (Kya wanted to coo at the sight. Ursa and her children were adorable...Wait, why did she refer to the Hira’a Matriarch by her name?). Zuko looked like he wanted to leap at his sister and rip at her hair, but one pointed look from Ursa, and the boy settled down again, looking at his lunch as if it was the highlight of whatever entertainment he had.

In the meantime, Sokka pads back to Kya and makes himself comfortable on her lap, while Katara stares in envy.

”It has been long since I’ve met a female cultivator, let alone one who uses musical cultivation.” She says. “It’s good to know that there are others like me out there.”

’What others? None of us are demonic cultivators?!’ Kya screams internally. On the outside, however, she smiles and nods, taking a sip of her liquor.

Ursa, however, seems to see right through her, stiffens her shoulders and frowns, putting her liquor down harshly, and Kya can’t help but want to punch herself for causing that expression to appear on the woman’s face.

Zuko puts his hand on his Mother’s much larger one, as if to calm her down, and Azula, not wanting to be beaten, hugs her Mother with as much ferocity as a four year old child can manage. Ursa relaxes her shoulders and smiles at both her children, while Kya decides to break her facade of ‘I am not affected by this’, and coos, causing both the adults at the table to freeze, while the children look at them.

Azula breaks any ice present, by demanding Kya to let her ride her sword because ‘Mama doesn’t have a sword’, and then Sokka suddenly wants to ride too. Katara and Zuko don’t say it out loud, but their eyes begin to glimmer, and Ursa looks uneasy.

”Forgive me for asking, Hira’a Matriarch-“ She starts, but is cut off immediately. “Please, call me Ursa. The titles are really tiresome.” She says. “Besides,” she adds, “the closest I will ever get to being a Matriarch, is with those two.” Says Ursa, pointing her slender fingers (‘Wow, her fingers are nice. Why are her fingers so nice? Why do I think that her fingers are nice?!’ Kya thinks) at the children, who have at some point, gotten tired of waiting around and are roughhousing in the street, with Sokka being the one on top, for now, at least.

”Forgive me for asking, Ursa, but what happened to your sword. Demonic cultivator, or not, it is very unusual.”

Ursa smiles bitterly and stretches her arm (‘Why is every part of her so perfect?!’ Wonders Kya) towards Kya, holding her wrist out. “Touch my wrist.” She tells her. Kya, despite her confusion, reached out and pressed her wrist gently. Much to her shock, she couldn’t feel the tell-tale thrum of a golden core, and withdrew.

”There is nothing! What happened to your core?!” She asked her. Ursa gave her a look that could only be described as melancholic. “May be I will tell you, if we meet again someday.”

It was this very moment that the four ~~hellspawns~~ children came tumbling back in, all bruised and covered in dirt. Kya swore that one of them had a black eye.

”Big Sister, are you going to be staying with us for dinner?” Zuko asked her. The other three children shot her looks, as if trying to get her to agree. “We’ve already caused you trouble by imposing-“ ”Nonsense!” Said Ursa, cutting her off. “It’d be an absolute delight to have you over. The children would love it.”

* * *

Despite her very halfhearted and internal protests, Kya finds herself in Ursa’s home, a small tent overlooking the Hira’a Mass Graves. Kya had paid for the meal (Considering the fact that she heard rumours that Ursa was not just poor, but tragically so. In fact, when people wanted to be extremely rude, they called her the ‘No Money Matriarch’), and Ursa continued to insist that she at least re-pay her by inviting her for dinner, which, Kya in the end, gave into. The ‘dinner’ in question, was a rather simple home-grown radish and meat soup, and while Kya and her children were thrown off by the odd colour (One didn’t see black radishes everyday, after all) of the radishes, Azula and Zuko devoured it quickly, as if they were starving old men.

’Which they might as well be.’ Thought Kya. ‘Some of the rumours are true, after all. This woman is nothing like what they say! How could she have killed her husband for no reason, like they claim?!’

”You don’t have anyone else? How do you even live here?” She asked. Ursa shook her head. “No, as you can see, its just me and my children. As for living here, I don’t know myself, but the place grows on you, if you stay for a while, I think.”

Suddenly, Azula decided to cut in. “Big Sister, you’re staying for the night, right?” She asked her. Kya nodded her head. “Do you want to stay forever?” She asked. ”Azula!” Cried Ursa. “You can’t ask people to stay like that!”

Azula pouted. “But don’t you like her? She likes you too! Sokka told me!” Kya turned to her son, who was just nodding his head in a sagely manner. “Sokka!” She squawked. 

”But Mama!” He whined, not even a bit repentant, the little ~~hellspawn~~ , “you look at her just like how you said Papa used to look at you!”

”Used to- Agni, I’m sorry for your loss.” Said Ursa, when she heard what Sokka said. “It’s fine.” Said Kya, thinking back to her husband, who had saved her from a demon that she was unable to get at, but had striked at her. The fool would’ve been alive! If only he didn’t jump in between her and creature to save her.

”Katara and Sokka need their Mother.” He told her, before passing away in her arms. Sokka and Katara were too young to know what death was, and once they found out about what happened to their Father, they’d be crushed.

”As for your husband, I-“ “Don’t bother.” Said Ursa. “I’m glad the bas-thing is dead.” She said with resentment clear in her voice. At this point, Kya figured that Sect Leader Ozai probably did something bad, that ensured that whatever happened to him, was coming for him, and that he deserved it.

Not that she’d complain. She’d heard most people just curse him out, anyways. An opinion everyone could agree on, according to her. She just nodded and continued to sip on her soup, ignoring the feeling in her chest.

Little did she know, that the woman across her was doing the same.

* * *

”You know....” started Ursa while walking Kya and her children to the entrance to the Mass Graves alongside her own, “you could stay if you wanted.” She said. Kya looked at her, and mustered whatever courage she had.

“Tell me, Ursa. Do you enjoy staying here?” She asked. Ursa, dumbfounded, responded with a soft “no”. “Then, why don’t you come with us?” She asked. “But the people-“”Screw the people! Ozai deserved what was coming for him!” Kya cut her off, voice rising and cheeks red from excitement. “You don’t need to walk the dark and narrow path alone!”

”Kya, I-“ “No, nothing! Just tell me. Yes or no?”

Ursa looked at her children. Azula was looking at Kya with admiring (And also the desire to fly on a sword), while Zuko simply smiled at his Mother, and nodded.

Ursa turned back to Kya and gave her, her hand, which Kya took gladly.

The sun shone on the small group as they left the Mass Graves behind.

* * *

”Mama?”

”Yes, Sokka?”

”When are you going to marry Big Sister?”

”Sokka! Don’t ask such questions!”

”Yeah, Mama. When are you and Big Sister getting married?”

”Not you too, Katara!”

* * *

“Mama?”

”Yes, Azula?”

”When are you and Big Sister going to elope?”

”Azula! Don’t ask such questions! And where did you learn that word!”

”But Mama, you taught us that word.”

”I have taught you, nor your sister such language!”

**Author's Note:**

> What essentially happened b/w Urzai:  
> Ursa: *kills Azulon*  
> Ozai: *Takes her sword from her, gets Zhao to destroy her golden core and throws her into the Mass Graves of Hira’a*  
> Ursa: *Creates demonic cultivation and the Blood Phoenix Seal comes back, murders Ozai and Zhao, takes her kids and leaves*
> 
> Mass Graves of Hira’a and the Blood Phoenix Seal are supposed to be the Burial Mounds and the Stygian Tiger Seal  
> If you’re wondering where Azula learnt the word elope, it was Ursa.


End file.
